


Fixing Things

by Endpoem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endpoem/pseuds/Endpoem
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 96
Kudos: 1117
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	Fixing Things

—I wondered when you might show up.

—Figured you’d waited long enough.

—I’m pretty used to it.

—You’re wearing your hair down again.

—Today.

—Looks nice.

—Thanks. You look… tall.

—It wasn’t s’posed to be like this.

—No?

—Of course not.

—It was foolish, what you did. You should’ve left me there in the dark and gone.

—Without you?

—Oh, _please_. You’re the son of Leia and Han. A prince. I’m nobody, remember? _Worse_ than no one.

—They loved you. You know that.

—It should have been me. Buried with the rest of the Sithspawn.

—You’re wrong.

—And to think I thought _you_ were the monster, once.

—I was.

—A _handsome_ one. Understanding, gentle.

—Please don’t.

—I’m fine. Just a bit of dust.

—I only ever wanted to make things right. But for a long time, I didn’t know what that meant.

—You don’t have to prove anything. Not to me.

—I know.

—I never got a chance to say thank you.

—Well. That kiss—

—Hold on a sec. This _damned_ skyhopper… Can’t imagine it’ll ever fly again.

—Why bother? You’ve got the _Falcon_.

—It feels good. Tryin’ to fix things.

—She looks great, by the way. Dad’d be glad you’ve held onto her.

—Fastest ship in the parsec, I think. It’s home.

—Shame I can’t go with you.

—Go where?

—Anywhere but here.

—Tatooine’s not so bad. It’s quiet. Out of the way.

—Like Jakku?

—Don’t you _dare_.

—I’m serious. There’s a whole galaxy out there. Full of green and life and music.

—I’ve seen it. Force had other plans for me.

—Still holdin’ on.

—I do miss you, Ben.

—I’m right here.

—You _know_ what I mean.

—I was dead long before we met.

—I know the feeling.

—You saved so many lives. The Jedi’ll live on because of you. And the Rebellion.

—You’re a hero, too, you know.

—Was just helping a friend.

—Friends? That what we’re calling ourselves?

—Call it what you want, sweetheart.

—That’s more like it, Solo.

—Listen to that drive purr. Nicely done.

—Just needed a little love. And a fresh converter.

—Look how grubby your hands are.

—I am _not_ afraid to smack a ghost.

—Put the spanner down first.

—I cried so hard, and for so long. Yet here you are.

—Glad I found you.

—What’s it like, out where you are?

—Eternity? It’s beautiful. An ocean of stars, all the light in the universe. But it doesn’t have you.

—I’ll meet you there. One day.

—I know you will.

—Just have a few things I need to do first.

—I’ll wait.

—It won’t take long. And you’ll be _with_ me.

—We got lucky. Didn’t we?

—Yeah, starfighter. You sure did.


End file.
